


You Put the Heart in My Chest on Wings

by Fictionista654



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: There are those who say that Queen Guinevere shares too deep a bond with her maidservant Morgana.





	You Put the Heart in My Chest on Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Kinkalot Risky Business challenge, but idk I kind of like it so I'll probably add more. The title is from Sappho bc I couldn't think of anything else.

There are those who say that Queen Guinevere shares too deep a bond with her maidservant Morgana. That it is unseemly and unnatural for the two of them to be in each other’s company as much as they are. Kings, of course, are allowed their dalliances. No one faults a king for draping his lover in rich silks and precious gems and seating him at the table. A queen, on the other hand… A lustful king is a lustful king; a lustful queen is lascivious. A queen sits still and holds her desires demurely on her lap. A queen waits until the door is closed and locked and barred before she allows herself anything at all.

During the day, Morgana’s fingers graze Guinevere’s shoulders when she pours her wine; Guinevere beckons for Morgana to come closer and murmurs, “I’m going to take you apart tonight.” In the garden, they walk arm-in-arm, their voluminous gowns rustling against each other. Morgana pretends to fix the lace at Guinevere’s neck and kisses her breast. At pantomimes, they’ll sit with their clasped hands hidden in their skirts.

Before they began in earnest, they tried fervent little overtures. “How beautiful you are, my queen,” Morgana would say, as she whispered the oil-soaked comb through Guinevere’s thick curls. “Harder,” Guinevere would say. “I want all the knots out before I go to sleep.” And Guinevere would turn to Morgana underneath the noonday sun and say, “Your eyes are filled with light,” and Morgana’s thick lashes would flutter. They’d dance around the question every day and night until they couldn’t do it anymore.

Now they know how to keep a secret, but when they kissed the first time, they nearly melted the snow with their passion. Morgana pressed her queen up against the garden wall and hiked up all those swaths of satin and the innocent white underclothes and put her fingers in places that made Guinevere weak. Morgana looked up at the gray, gray sky, and whispered a prayer that turned into a spell. Silence fell like snowflakes around them. Their hearts beat together.


End file.
